


Наорэ

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [30]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Примечание:"Наорэ" — команда в додзе, приказывающая вернуться в исходное положение.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Наорэ

— Это будет где-нибудь в Берлине.

— Мне не нравится. Наорэ.

— Хорошо, пусть в Нью-Йорке. Пригород, двухэтажный дом с камином...

— Угу, и соседи, прислушивающиеся к каждому шороху? Наорэ.

— Ладно, тогда пентхауз, последний этаж. Ты не оригинален.

— Зато практичен. А дальше?

— Тихий вечер только вдвоём. Ужин при свечах...

— Кроуфорд, да ты романтик!

— Не в этой жизни. Просто я пытаюсь максимально точно исполнить условия пари. Ты же хотел сказку, вот и будь любезен сидеть и получать удовольствие.

— Ты остановился на свечах.

— Потом спальня... и утро.

— Наорэ! А где описание ночи?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> "Наорэ" — команда в додзе, приказывающая вернуться в исходное положение.


End file.
